Lights...Camera...Monster
| nextepisode= }} Lights...Camera...Monster is the thirteenth and final episode of the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Premise Freddie is filming his own movie at the local mall, but when the kids encounter a thief stealing from the stores dressed as the movie character Stinkweed, the real actor hires them to prove his innocence. Synopsis The gang went down to the Coolsville Mall to help Freddie film his first movie with a camera he got for his birthday, the movies called "I was a teenage Mall monster" staring a pup named Scooby-Doo. While Scooby goes to put on his costume, the first scene was shot with Shaggy and Daphne. Daphne messes up her line on purpose, but after Freddie mentions that she could be made into a movie star, she took her role seriously. After calling for Scooby, a tall monster comes in with Freddie mistaking it for Scooby. After Scooby comes in, the monster attacks calling himself Stinkweed. The gang escaped in the elevator and Stinkweed tried to get them down, but gave up after Velma hit the stop button. He goes on robbing many stores and the police couldn't stand his stench and retreats to the plant store and the gang goes after them, but finds that he got away. Freddie's disappointed about his movie, but gets an idea on how the gang can do a movie on how they solve cases and everyone agrees. They noticed a movie poster about the grand opening of Stinkweed 10 tomorrow and to meet the star Vincent Thorn who plays Stinkweed. The next day, they went back to the mall and interrogate Vincent who actually wants to hire them to prove his innocence in the robberies offering them $25. One of the audience came out and insulted the movie. Vincent introduces the man as Grady Lawrence who wanted to take over Vincent's role. Grady shows the newspaper about Stinkweed and taunts Thorn. But he has to leave to star in a commercial for O'Greazy's Bucket O'Fun restaurant. Curious, the gang decided to follow him. Grady performs the take, but O'Greazy fires him for talking fun and wishes that Vincent would be staring causing Grady to scream. The gang followed a trail of nachos to Grady's motor home and found the cash register from the pet store under his bed and spot a woman they saw at the movie sneaking around. They get a call from Vincent telling them that he found a big clue at the movie theater. They find Vincent attacked and go to help him only to run into Stinkweed. He chases them into a shoe store and corners. They pose as shoe customers and Stinkweed gets duped into helping them and sends him flying away into some plants. The woman emerges from the same bushes, Freddie interrogates her and she introduces herself as FBI agent Jane Thursday and she claims to have found enough clues that proves Vincent is the culprit, but the gang informs their suspicion of Grady since they found the cash register and his hatred of Vincent. After she leaves to report to the FBI, they spot Stinkweed making footprints with Grady's shoes. Unfortunately they were right next to cattails which Scooby's allergic too and gives them away with a sneeze, beginning a chase. After losing him, Velma solves the mystery and comes up with a plan. They get Stinkweed into staring his latest movie. The scene took place in a prison with Scooby coming to the rescue of Shaggy and Daphne. Scooby and Stinkweed compete in a checkers game, but Freddie cuts the take and takes them to a jungle set with Shaggy in quicksand. Scooby swings from vine and drops a cage meant to trap Stinkweed, but missed by a little. Realizing that it's a trap, Stinkweed turns on the gang, but Scooby accidentally crashes into him and traps him in the quicksand while Shaggy gets out. They go over the suspects on film beginning with Grady Lawrence (who hated Vincent Thorn and swore to ruin his career), then with Jane Thursday (whom they weren't sure was really with the FBI). However, they both show up, proving neither of them were guilty, and Velma unmasks the culprit as Stinkweed, who happened to be Vincent Thorn. Velma had suspected Vincent when they saw him making footprints with Grady's shoes. He couldn't stand Stinkweed and wanted to make the character so bad that they would stop making Stinkweed movies and have all the money from the robberies. With the case solved, Freddie offered Grady to help out for his next movie, but Grady replies that he's trying out for O'Greazy's new commercial for Bucket O'Scooby Snacks. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Grady Laurence * Jane Thursday * Mr. O'Greazy * Red Herring Villains: * Stinkweed * Vincent Thorne Other characters: * Stinkweed (movie character) * Jeweler * Police officer * Skunk * Newscaster * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear Locations * Coolsville ** Coolsville Mall Objects * Fred's camcorder * Fred's megaphone * Shoes * National Exaggerator Vehicles * TBA Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is the last episode to involve Tom Ruegger, who ended his career with Hanna-Barbera to revive Warner Bros. Animation, which resulted in Tiny Toon Adventures, among others. Incidentally, Hanna-Barbera would be absorbed into WBA, which led into a series of Scooby-Doo direct-to-video films, and eventually the TV series What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Scooby is shown to have an allergy to typha's. * The title of the episode is a play on the phrase: lights, camera, action. Cultural references * Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear make a cameo appearance on a TV screen near the end. Both are members of the Yogi Yahooeys. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When the gang went down the elevator to follow Stinkweed, Scooby had more eyes in a split-second. * When Jane Thursday told Scooby off, his neck was the same color as his collar. * When Stinkweed corrected Shaggy, the spikes on his head change from purple to red. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Scooby is still able to sniff despite wearing a clothespin on his nose. * Stinkweed's hand is shown to grab Vincent Thorne, even though Stinkweed was actually Thorne in disguise. In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 4 DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 18, 2006. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 1st Season DVD set by Warner Home Video on released March 18, 2006. Quotes External links * TBA | series= A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring Category:Season finales